<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你绝望一下好不好？！ by mikazuki_yan_NING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039822">你绝望一下好不好？！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING'>mikazuki_yan_NING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如月弦太朗和歌星贤吾吵架了。<br/>歌星贤吾被幻魔掳走了。<br/>魔法师来救场了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你绝望一下好不好？！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>白色情人节贺文，一如既往。<br/>本次的工具人为操真晴人先生。<br/>人物崩坏，有自设。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如月弦太朗和歌星贤吾吵架了。</p><p>  吵架的理由很简单，简单到他们就不应该为这个争执。为什么呢？因为他们是为了选窗帘的颜色图案而吵起来的。弦太朗主张用宇宙星空的图案，说这样很符合他们，而且时不时就能回忆起当初的高中生活。贤吾没有同意，他只是面无表情地说换一个别的。</p><p>  要是平时，两个人肯定不会因为这种小事而冷脸相对，不是弦太朗向贤吾低头认错就是贤吾拉着弦太朗的衣袖别扭地说着对不起。意外的是，今天两个人谁也不肯先示弱，弦太朗坐在椅子上，眼神游离却不久留于那个人，贤吾坐在床边，低着头不知道在想什么。</p><p>  明明只是隔了不到两米的距离，但两人的气氛就像富士山顶的雪与风，冷凝而凛冽。这是他们极少数的不愉快，不巧发生在此刻。</p><p>  沉默就像随时引爆的炸弹，虽未言语但只差一点火光便可将寂静燃烧殆尽。幸好两人不是那种一点就着的性格，否则再冷静，开口后也只会得来相同的结果。</p><p>  “我出去一会。”</p><p>  贤吾说完，就起身径直拉开门离开弦太朗的视线。这时弦太朗还没有意识到问题的严重性，只是看着贤吾离开，并未阻拦。在他眼里，拉住贤吾也只会被说放开我这一类的话。</p><p>  等贤吾回来再讨论关于窗帘的事情吧。弦太朗心想。</p><p>  贤吾走在街上，周遭人来人往，手中的翻盖手机被他打开又合上，反反复复的动作可见他心中的繁杂思绪，手机上的亮闪闪的金月挂饰肆意摇动着。他攥紧手机，垂下手去，发出一声细不可闻的叹息。那一刻，似乎连坠子也失去了它璀璨的光芒。</p><p>  说是出门但并非有什么要事要解决，研究报告在实验室，不急于这一时来完成，贤吾不喜欢踏着死线完成任务，却也不乐意在一开始就将研究全部完成，除非那个是fourze的开关。</p><p>  现在他们已经从天之川毕业，星徒开关事件也以我望光明的死亡谢幕。身处和平的世界，已经没有弦太朗变身才能解决的怪物了，连带着fourze都被遗忘在他们身后。眼前有更重要的人与事物，不能只是回望过去的辉煌。</p><p>  贤吾是这样想的，更是这样做的，直到昨天。</p><p>  他体内的核心开关不知为何，以往死寂沉沉的它开始运作，一圈又一圈地缓慢旋转，散发的光芒从暗淡到微亮，甚至裂纹都在修复，至少在现在，那些微小的裂口已经感应不到了。</p><p>  贤吾不知道这代表什么，因此惊惧起来，如果核心开关恢复本貌，他是否会变成原来的那副体弱模样？或者说，与其相反的存在。</p><p>  毕竟他能保持现状，要归功于不完整的核心开关。</p><p>  “怪物啊！！”</p><p>  “救命啊，这里有怪物！！”</p><p>  把贤吾从沉思中拉出来的是众路人的喊叫声，声音来自他的背后。仿若本能，他转身就去寻查怪物的身影，顺带甩开手机，按键给弦太朗打电话。</p><p>  这是他养成的本能之一，每当遇到危害人群的怪物时，他总是这样去叫弦太朗过来。没想到平静了好几年这个动作也顺畅到没有滞后。</p><p>  那只怪物浑身上下漆黑一片，有着数不清的刻痕，如果凑近了看，你就会发现那根本不是什么刻痕，而是一只只闭上了的眼睛，甚至闭上了还在蠕动。</p><p>  漆黑的怪物四处张望，似乎是在找什么东西的样子。它粗暴地推开拦住自己的人类后，视线就落在贤吾身上时，仔细观察它的话，能明显看出它浑身颤动了一下，随即就以迅雷不及掩耳之势向贤吾奔去。</p><p>  看来是冲着自己来的。</p><p>  贤吾被怪物掐住脖子，浑身使不上劲，手中的手机因无力掉落在地，发出沉闷的声音。</p><p>  “感受痛苦，然后给本大爷绝望吧！”怪物的声音嘶哑至极，就像一位年逾古稀的老人，但怪物的力气却大到离谱，他单手就掐着贤吾的脖子举离地面。被掐的人努力挣扎，拼尽全力去呼吸每一口空气。</p><p>  “你这……家伙，想干…什么！！”贤吾徒手掰着怪物掐住他的手，尽管身体已经有了些改善，但他的力气不能和不是人类的怪物比较。尽管一切可能都是徒劳，但不能放弃，他可不能无缘无故死在这里。</p><p>  至少等来弦太朗。</p><p>  “你是…星徒？”贤吾拼尽全力问了一句，说出这一句不磕巴的话，已经耗尽了他刚刚呼入的所有氧气了。</p><p>  用珍贵的氧气换一个是或不是的答案，这种事也就我能做出来了吧。贤吾想。但气势上不能输，他盯着怪物的昆虫似复眼，虽然他现在已经因为大量缺氧而头昏眼花。</p><p>  “星徒？那是什么？本大爷可是高贵的幻魔。”声音高亢起来，看起来这个声称幻魔的家伙很喜欢以幻魔自居，以为这样子就显得它高人一等般。</p><p>  “你都要死了，为什么还不绝望！？”</p><p>  幻魔的力气愈发大了起来，它是真的想让贤吾去死，即便他们现在看起来无冤无仇。贤吾能清晰地感受到脖子越勒越紧，痛感由脖子传递给大脑，从而连接给全身。</p><p>  我就要死了吗？轻飘飘的，这就是死亡的感觉吗？居然就这样死了，真是太差劲了。</p><p>  “算了，我先带走你，再好好研究怎么让你绝望。”怪物说着，松开贤吾给他喘息的机会，只可惜还没呼吸两口便被怪物扛沙袋般扛着离开这个差点成为凶案现场的地方。</p><p>  手机屏幕上，通信停留在是否发送的界面上。</p><p>  “美杜莎说毁了你们的希望就能使你们绝望……”已经化作了人型的幻魔蹲在贤吾的面前，疯狂地揪着自己的头发，面容抓狂，“本大爷做什么才能让你绝望啊！”</p><p>  贤吾双手反绑，盘坐在水泥地上，那副淡然的样子就好像在拜访朋友的家而不是被怪物要求绝望。</p><p>  他习惯了。</p><p>  什么方法都试过了，每次他以为要逃跑成功时，那个幻魔总是能把他抓回这个废弃工厂，然后换个姿势把他绑起来，边绑边劝他绝望。</p><p>  可贤吾经历得或许都比眼前的幻魔要多，说绝望什么的，普通的办法的确做不到那种程度，更何况他这种人不会轻易绝望。</p><p>  他已经尝试过绝望的滋味了。</p><p>  幻魔内心很崩溃，要不是幻魔绝望不会发生什么，不然他就是幻魔中的幻魔了，想让族群多一个怎么就那么难呢？回想起他们俩之间的对话，幻魔更加暴躁了。</p><p>  “烧了你的研究报告。”</p><p>  “我的报告很快就能再做出来。”</p><p>  “杀了你最亲近的人。”</p><p>  “他能自保。”</p><p>  “那本大爷把你饿死在这里！”</p><p>  “幻门饿死也能变成幻魔吗？”</p><p>  诸如此类等等等，这个幻门简直无懈可击，哪里有能让他绝望的东西啊？幻魔光想就很绝望，早知道事情会变成这个样子，他就不和美杜莎保证了，现在落得如此境地。</p><p>  “本大爷不让你绝望，本大爷就不叫阿尔戈斯！”阿尔戈斯提起贤吾的衣领，居高临下地看着贤吾，一脸凶相，他一把把贤吾甩开，开始想其他方法。</p><p>  来时匆忙，手机掉在了被掳时的道路上，贤吾也不确定自己的那条信息是否发了出去，目前看来，大概率是没有发出去。要是炸鸡块在就好了，好歹可以传递线索……</p><p>  贤吾正想着自己的炸鸡块，突然感觉有什么在触碰自己的手，他偏头一看，是个蓝色的小东西，看不大懂到底是什么，形似一头马。</p><p>  那个小东西摇摇自己的身体，应该是向他示好，然后一嘴咬上了绑着贤吾的绳索，奈何它的牙齿实在算不上锋利，只能一点一点磨着。</p><p>  阿尔戈斯没有注意到贤吾这里的动作，现在的他的心神全然被大门吸引走了。他听见了门外的机车轰鸣声，有人来了。</p><p>  “终于找到你了，幻魔！”废弃工厂的大门再一次被无情撞开，尘土飞扬之际，一个人骑着摩托就冲着阿尔戈斯奔驰而来，但半途却来了一个漂亮的压弯漂移，停在两人面前，摘下头盔。</p><p>  看到机车，贤吾就知道不是弦太朗，待那个人摘下头盔后，就更加确定了。</p><p>  “你就是那个带戒指的魔法师？！”阿尔戈斯可不管来的人是谁，要是来的是幻门就一并让他们绝望了。不过他看到那个人手上的戒指后，惊疑不定，面上不显，但紧握的拳头已经开始颤抖了。</p><p>  他只想让幻门绝望，没想到会招惹那个传说中杀死许多幻魔的魔法师啊，他可不像其他幻魔一样……阿尔戈斯灵机一动，想出一个好办法来。</p><p>  “噢，我已经那么出名了吗？”操真晴人给左手中指戴上红色的戒指，语带惊讶，“不过你的下场只有一个了。”</p><p>  “那么，表演时间到。”</p><p>  正当两人打得难解难分时候，贤吾手腕上的麻绳终于被那个蓝色小马给磨断了，那个小东西明显是想带着贤吾跑，用嘴咬住他的袖口，疯狂撕扯。可惜贤吾只是把它一把抱住，站在原地开始观战，于是小东西只能放弃挣扎，在那个人怀里一起看着。而贤吾看着两个人的战斗，露出若有所思的表情。</p><p>  身为魔法师的假面骑士？</p><p>  “喂，你别光看着啊，跟着迦楼罗离开这里啊！”晴人对着贤吾大喊，带上土之戒指召唤土墙去阻挡阿尔戈斯的攻击，他差不多已经了解了，那个幻魔的每一只眼睛都有一份能力，但每次只能睁开两三只。</p><p>  右肩是火焰，左手手心是光射线，左肋骨是护罩反弹……晴人默默记下他释放技能的眼睛，防止那个幻魔出什么阴招，知己知彼百战百胜。</p><p>  晴人明显是想把阿尔戈斯直接在这个地方解决掉，本来他也有这个能力，但是对方可不会乖乖就范，阿尔戈斯并不恋战，吃了晴人一记骑士踢就睁开手背的眼睛跑路了。</p><p>  “魔法师，等下次本大爷再教训你！”</p><p>  打不过就跑，让幻门绝望有的是时间和方法。这样想的阿尔戈斯直接就逃出废弃工厂。</p><p>  “可恶，让他给逃走了。”</p><p>  晴人解除变身，无奈地叹口气，但现在的重点不是跑走的幻魔，而是那个一直观战的幻门。他的表情和动作都太平静了，要说一般人看见怪物肯定会因为恐惧而逃走，这个人居然就那样看着，脸上没有表现出任何想逃跑或看见怪物害怕的表情。</p><p>  就好像这种事情在他眼里就像喝水一样普通。</p><p>  “我是操真晴人，你没事吧？”晴人走到贤吾的面前，上下打量他，无论怎么看都觉得他只是一个普通人，但他刚刚的表现又很惹人怀疑。</p><p>  “我没事，谢谢你救了我，这个是你的……宠物吗？”贤吾把怀里的蓝色小马单手递给晴人，一边有些不好意思地开口，但他的面无表情很好地掩饰了这份尴尬，“方便的话，我可以借一下你的电话吗？”</p><p>  弦太朗接到消息赶来面影堂的时候，太阳还未下山，瑰丽的酒红色将这片城市染成了醉人枫叶，明明还只是枝叶纷繁的初夏，扑面而来的却是萧瑟之秋感。</p><p>  “欸？你不是那个，自称魔法师的假面骑士吗？”弦太朗推开门，第一眼没有看见贤吾的身影，反而先是看到了那个和自己曾经有过一面之缘的假面骑士——操真晴人。</p><p>  直到现在，弦太朗身上还保留着他送的戒指。</p><p>  “嗯？是弦太朗啊？你怎么来这了？”晴人正半举着一个纯糖的甜甜圈准备放入嘴里，听到门口风铃响动的声音就向那里瞧去，正好看见了推门而入的弦太朗。几个月没有见，弦太朗还是那一副熟悉的模样，尤其是那一头特立独行的发型。</p><p>  弦太朗解释道：“是贤吾打电话……那个号码原来是你的吗？”</p><p>  “啊你和歌星认识吗？那就好办了。”晴人把手中还没有动口的甜甜圈放回桌上的碟子里，走到弦太朗面前，一脸轻松，“有两个人在的话很快就能解决了吧。”</p><p>  “贤吾被盯上了吗？”</p><p>  “他是幻门，被盯上也是理所当然的事。”</p><p>  “幻门……吗？”</p><p>  弦太朗不像贤吾有阿尔戈斯那个幻魔，他俩说说话，阿尔戈斯就把自己底子兜完了。晴人看他的表情也知道他不了解这些事情，于是开始给他解释关于幻门幻魔的事。</p><p>  “啊，有别人在吗？头一次见啊。”</p><p>  大门凛子本来想要帮晴人一起查幻魔的，没想到一大早上司给她调了一个案宗，导致她从上午忙到傍晚，连喝杯茶的时间都没有，现在才赶来这里。一来她就瞧见这里有个没见过的人。</p><p>  可能是幻门吧。她想。</p><p>  “你好，我是如月弦太朗。”弦太朗朝凛子伸出手，反倒让她惊讶了一下，这才握上对方的手。</p><p>  这么热情着实让她吃惊，在她眼中，幻门很少有对人热情的，毕竟在遇见魔法师的时候，他们已经被怪物追杀，普通人很难保持冷静自持，更不会这么一脸乐观。</p><p>  “嗯……我叫大门凛子。”</p><p>  三个人面面相觑，一时不知道说什么的时候，贤吾走出制造室，手里拿着一个黄色的戒指。</p><p>  魔法凭依魔法戒指而施展，但真实见到打造戒指的那一瞬间，贤吾还是被震撼到了，与现世科技完全不同的造物，那巨大的力量和fourze不相上下。</p><p>  贤吾把戒指交到晴人手里，说：“这是轮岛先生造的戒指，名字叫光。他正在打造另一枚。”</p><p>  晴人抛起戒指又接住，本来想实验一下这个戒指的威力，但他看到弦太朗和歌星都在这里，只好讪讪地把戒指收起来，等着遇到幻魔再见证它的能力。</p><p>  贤吾只是负责把戒指交给晴人，他看向弦太朗眼里充满不自然，刚刚他又想起了和弦太朗吵架的事。不过对比起贤吾，弦太朗可没有想那么多，他直接就拉住那个人的手，非常直球地说：“对不起，贤吾。”</p><p>  “你在干什么啊笨蛋，那件事也不是你的错你道什么歉……总之先放开我。”</p><p>  睡醒走出房间的萌历，手里把玩戒指的晴人，挎着手提包的凛子，不知何时出现的奈良瞬平，四个人脸上此时都是同一个表情。</p><p>  闹矛盾的小情侣能不能去别处闹啊，这里是干正经事的。</p><p>  “也就是说，歌星才是幻门……我还以为如月才是幻门，还想着这么一个人居然能绝望。”凛子随手拿起一个甜甜圈，正好把晴人伸出的手拦住，咬了一口后惊讶地说，“竟然不是纯糖的吗？”</p><p>  萌历给在座的各位倒上一杯红茶，说：“你吃的是瞬平带来的，旁边的才是纯糖的。”</p><p>  凛子这才注意到旁边还有一盘。</p><p>  “这次的事情很容易解决嘛，如月保护歌星，晴人去解决幻魔……”瞬平伸了个懒腰，心情有些郁闷，“没有我出场的机会啊。”</p><p>  “那个幻魔的能力很特殊，每一只眼睛都有不同的能力，而我目测他身上有几十只眼睛。”晴人有些担忧，虽然每只眼睛的能力都很低弱，但他们可不知道那些眼睛有什么其他特殊能力。</p><p>  “确实，那个幻魔的能力很麻烦。”贤吾开口，他转眼想到那个幻魔的脑子，张张嘴，一句“他可能都不会用”最后也没说出口。</p><p>  “难道就没有克制他的方法吗？”弦太朗发问，这一问把这里的所有人问住了。那个幻魔的具体能力他们也就知道那些了，要说克制的话，好像真的没有办法，难不成要把它眼睛一个一个捅瞎吗？</p><p>  “目前看来，应该没有。”说完，晴人咬了甜甜圈第二口。</p><p>  夜晚的东京依旧闪耀得像个明星，霓虹灯四散点点未曾熄灭，打扮清奇的少年少女搭伴而行，上班族走进居酒屋，家庭主妇走出便利店。弦太朗和贤吾并排走在人行道上，前面红绿灯的红灯在闪动。</p><p>  “抱歉，上午的事。”贤吾突然开口。</p><p>  “是我没有顾及贤吾的感觉，应该是我来道歉才对。”</p><p>  “弦太朗，有件事我……”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “不，没什么，我们回去吧。”</p><p>  红灯变成绿灯，霓虹灯依旧在闪烁，两人随着人流走向回家的路，不过窗帘到底是什么样式还是没决定下来。</p><p>  接下来平静了好几天，阿尔戈斯并未出现在贤吾眼前，一直盯梢的晴人也有些不耐烦了，怀疑那个幻魔看到他和弦太朗就放弃了他的绝望计划。</p><p>  贤吾那天晚上没跟弦太朗说得出去的那件事，之后更不可能说出去，表面上两人已经和好，可暗地里的隔阂却因贤吾体内核心开关的修复越变越大。</p><p>  弦太朗隐隐察觉到了什么，贤吾的隐瞒他不可能看不出来，可贤吾不说的话，他也不会去逼问他，毕竟只要贤吾想说，就一定会告诉他到底发生了什么。</p><p>  两人早就是知心知底的存在了。</p><p>  “这都快一个星期了，那个幻魔还不露面，他是换目标了吗？”晴人坐在树枝上，怀里抱着一袋甜甜圈，里面也就四个甜甜圈，本来以为幻魔会出现，结果吃到只剩下一个，幻魔也没出现。</p><p>  “要是没放弃的话，我都有些佩服它的耐心了。”弦太朗叹气。他站在树下，庞大的树荫遮掩住他的影子，相比起晴人可能他更累些，毕竟一直站着，对腰不好。</p><p>  因为担心贤吾，弦太朗翘掉最后一节课直接就赶过来了。在来的路上，他还想约贤吾一起吃个午饭，结果贤吾给他回消息说要做研究可能会迟点出来，导致弦太朗只能站在这里等着那个人出来。本来他吃完饭回来等也可以，但弦太朗心里只觉得这样面对空肚子的贤吾不好。</p><p>  晴人低头瞟了眼弦太朗，他不好去点破“你买饭回来也可以这里有我看着”的事实。晴人也不想读懂他们之间的气氛，解决这次事情就可以远离他们了，真是可喜可贺。</p><p>  “不能放松警惕啊。” </p><p>  “歌星学长，报告还没有做好吗？”一个长相甜美的女孩子抱着一堆研究资料走进实验室，按往常这个时候实验室不会开门，奈何贤吾因为被幻魔绑架而拖延了一些进度，所以要赶进度，这才中午在实验室里研究。</p><p>  “嗯。”贤吾没抬头，听到女孩询问的声音只是嗯了一声，继续专心研究自己的实验，他可没时间去拖了。当然，如果他抬头就会发现他根本没有见过这个女孩。</p><p>  “这个报告一定很重要吧？”女孩气喘吁吁地把书放在教授的桌子上，幸好这一次教授离开前收拾了自己的桌面，不然这个女孩手中的书只能摆在地上了。</p><p>  “是很重要。”</p><p>  “歌星学长好努力……本，我也希望能够成为学长那样的人。”</p><p>  女孩站在贤吾的身后，认真地看着他去测算数据研究实验，眼神中闪着莫名的光，看起来对贤吾进行的实验内容很感兴趣，即使她看不懂这个玩意。</p><p>  “你应该有更高远的目标。”贤吾随口说道。</p><p>  “话说歌星学长有没有什么重要的东西啊？”女孩像是缓和自己的紧张，咳嗽几声询问道，在贤吾看不到的背后，脸上露出即将得逞的笑容。</p><p>  “怎么突然问这个……”贤吾这时候才察觉到一丝不对，扭头去看那个女孩子。面前的人看起来只是一个普通的女孩，梳着双马尾，温顺乖巧。如果长相可爱算一个疑点的话，那她的确有嫌疑。</p><p>  “有问题吗？歌星学长。”女孩歪头，面露不解。</p><p>  “你应该不是内村教授的学生吧。”</p><p>  “嗯…我帮教授送书，已经放在那里了。”</p><p>  贤吾顺着女孩指的方向看去，教授的桌子上的确放着一摞书和其它文件，证明她所言非虚。</p><p>  “那学长最重要的东西是什么可以告诉…我了吗？”女孩显然不想放弃这个问题，她走到贤吾身旁，语气里带着一丝不耐烦。</p><p>  她来这里可不是看贤吾做实验的，她还有更重要的任务要做呢。</p><p>  “你希望是什么呢…”贤吾不着痕迹地退后两步，此时此刻，这女孩在他眼里已经不再像刚看见那样可爱了，他现在已经猜出这个人的身份，不，不是人。</p><p>  女孩笑眯眯地再次逼近，不耐烦被隐去唯余真诚：“你在躲什么啊，歌星学长。”</p><p>  贤吾可没那么话多，直接向大门跑去，虽然他的挣扎在那个幻魔眼里只是徒劳，可至少要尝试一下，他可不想死在这里，虽然好像幻魔只想让他绝望。</p><p>  “喂，本大爷都这么问了，你怎么还不说什么啊！”女孩跺跺脚，咬牙切齿地说，声线从柔美变成沙哑。眼看这个人类形态也没用了，在贤吾身后变成了幻魔形态。</p><p>  果然是阿尔戈斯，反差有点太大了……贤吾面无表情地想。</p><p>  确实，谁能想到浑身上下长满眼睛的幻魔，人类形态居然是一个可爱的女孩，但不得不说，这样的确很好办事。</p><p>  “正好这里没人，本大爷这就让你绝望……等等好像没套出话来，算了不管了。”阿尔戈斯没有阻拦贤吾逃跑，只是随意地向他伸出右手，睁开右手手心的眼睛，“试试本大爷的新能力吧哼哼。”</p><p>  “怎么还没出来啊……我去看看。”</p><p>  眼前是茫茫的无尽黑暗，没有光亮也没有声音，偌大的空间里只有他一个人站在那里，他是中心也是虚无，他随时可以驱赶黑暗，黑暗也可以随时吞噬他。</p><p>  为何在这里的问题已不用说，贤吾走进前方的更黑暗的地方，他从不会停滞不前，也不能停下，从得到fourze系统到得知自己身份再到现在的核心开关问题，他的目标在改变，但行动的本质没有改变过。</p><p>  为了弦太朗和大家也为了他自己。</p><p>  可是，为什么走到现在，还是只有我一个人呢？</p><p>  贤吾伸出手去触碰在他身边欢笑的同伴，就像影子般毫无征兆地径直穿过他们的身体，仿佛他从未出现在他们的生命中，他只是一个匆匆的看客而已。</p><p>  他的心开始松动了。</p><p>  刹那间一切化为碎片，眼前不过大梦一场，却换了一个场景，他看到自己孤独地走在数十年后的地球，荒芜的沙漠人迹罕至，那时候无论是认识他还是他认识的人都已死去，只有他还活着，因为核心开关。</p><p>  难道自己就只能导向这个结局吗？</p><p>  贤吾伸出手再次触碰那个孤独的自己，再次穿透再次破碎。</p><p>  原来我是被抛弃了吗？明明已经习惯一个人待着，可这情感是什么呢？孤独？悲伤？愤恨？比孤独更浓厚，比悲伤更深沉，比愤恨更剧烈，无法道出的感觉。</p><p>  就像走了很远很远的路，还是回到了原点。</p><p>  “嗯……什么嘛，原来只是害怕被抛弃啊。”阿尔戈斯感受从右手眼睛里传递过来的情感，通过自己人类的常识来分析，最后得出这个结论，“就这样本大爷居然吃瘪了，啧。”</p><p>  “不要怕了，变成幻魔比人类好多了，不仅拥有力量，而且幻魔可比人类团结多了。”阿尔戈斯看着呆滞在原地的贤吾，开口安慰说，即使对方根本听不到他的话。</p><p>  弦太朗和晴人冲进实验室时，眼前就是这么一副场景。</p><p>  “喂你这家伙对贤吾做了什么？”</p><p>  “本大爷能做什么？当然是让他绝望啊，好不容易找到的机会怎么能让它溜走呢。”阿尔戈斯没想到带戒指的魔法师和那个火箭头居然出现在自己面前，可人绝望成幻魔需要一段时间，他现在睁开的眼睛不能合上……</p><p>  “本大爷真是倒霉！”</p><p>  看来今天这场战斗真的是躲不过去了。</p><p>  在那一天，晴人自己变身也能压制住阿尔戈斯，可现在，弦太朗加上晴人两个人都打不过它，看来它消失的那几天并不是去玩了，而是加强对自己的训练，现在的它可以同时开五只眼睛并且有了新能力。</p><p>  “在本大爷眼里湮灭吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>  阿尔戈斯得意起来，就算是两个假面骑士一起上他也能五五开，现在他的潜力还有待开发，哼哼，成为贤者大人的干部指日可待！</p><p>  “喂，你难道只有这点本事吗？就开五个眼睛看不起谁啊，有本事全开啊！”弦太朗大喊，腰带上再次换了一个开关，他想试一试电流是否可行。</p><p>  好的，不行。</p><p>  “你敢瞧不起本大爷！？这就让你们看看本大爷火力全开的姿态，你们能见到算你们走运。”</p><p>  阿尔戈斯恼怒的语气里带着一点自豪，看来它真正的实力真的不止于此，此刻的空气已经开始有些凝滞了，应该是他的能力。</p><p>  “弦太朗你这是……”</p><p>  “你不是有戒指吗？这时候该派上用场了。”</p><p>  晴人听到弦太朗的话，豁然开朗，拿出一个黄色的戒指套在手指上却没有施展魔法，他在等待一个时机，一个绝妙绝杀的时机。</p><p>  “臣服于本大爷的脚下吧。”</p><p>  “就是现在。”“就是现在。”</p><p>  两人对视一眼点点头，阿尔戈斯全身的眼睛已经睁开了，没有睁开前顶多认为他身上会蠕动的刻痕比较多，现在这个形态一眼望过去，密密麻麻地都是眼睛，尤其眼睛还在四处动，看起来真的很掉san，像是不应存于世的造物。</p><p>  “光！”</p><p>  当然，不管是什么眼睛都受不了强光线的照射，如果直视的话，大概率会对眼睛造成伤害，小概率会致盲。阿尔戈斯的眼睛和普通人的眼睛一样，而晴人的光却是魔法光束……</p><p>  “呜啊……本大爷的眼睛，全身啊啊啊啊啊你们敢阴本大爷你们还是不是人啦！？”</p><p>  “谁会和，幻魔，讲道理啊？！”</p><p>  趁着阿尔戈斯眼睛被照到的虚弱期，两个人很快摆好姿势给他回礼——合力骑士踢。</p><p>  阿尔戈斯，再起不能。</p><p>  半空中浮现出红色的大魔法阵，这是可以进别人绝望空间的传送阵，照理说他进去后打败绝望幻兽就可以了，但不知为何，通往贤吾绝望空间的魔法阵在极力排斥他，像是不欢迎他的前来。晴人摘下戒指，摇头无奈地说：“不行，他在排斥我进去……怎么会这样？从来没有过这种情况啊。”</p><p>  “那我来。”弦太朗一把夺过晴人手里戒指，戴在自己手上，经过一场大战的他身上略有凌乱，几处地方挂彩，甚至连发型都没保持住，这样的他，眼里闪着担忧，从未停过。</p><p>  “不行，普通人进入的话会被巨大的魔力撕扯成碎片的。”晴人拦在要跳进传送阵的弦太朗，指着魔法阵大声斥责他的行为，在他看来弦太朗自己上无疑是痴心妄想。</p><p>  “难道只能看着贤吾变成幻魔吗？！”</p><p>  眼下阿尔戈斯被消灭，他被贤吾的绝望空间排斥，弦太朗的话，的确是最合适的人选。可是从来没有普通人进去的先例，谁也不知道会怎么样，往坏里说，弦太朗去可能会死两个人，不去只会死一个。</p><p>  但弦太朗不会让贤吾去死，哪怕他自己死去。</p><p>  “好吧。”晴人一时也不知道说什么好，这是目前最好的办法了，为了贤吾他不应该拦着弦太朗，他想了想，掏出一枚戒指交到弦太朗手中。</p><p>  “这是能防护的戒指，如果能成功的话，把他带回来。”</p><p>  “谢谢。”弦太朗点点头，没有多说什么。他走到那个魔法阵前，跳得毫不犹豫。</p><p>  弦太朗睁开眼睛时，身处在一片草地，这里溢散着雨后清新的青草味道，萤火虫在空中挥翅，点点绿光沉沉浮浮，天幕的星辰与它们相形映衬，远处传来蝉鸣的声音，一派和谐静谧的模样。</p><p>  他一眼就看到了不远处的贤吾，那个人坐在草地上，抬头望向无际星空，是在看星星还是说在看别的呢？弦太朗不得而知。</p><p>  像是感应到弦太朗的来临，贤吾拍拍自己旁边的位置，轻声说：“弦太朗，要一起看星星吗？”</p><p>  明明是一句邀请别人的话，从贤吾口中说出却显得极为孤独，仿佛听起来他没有陪他一起看星星的人，或是不需要别人陪他看。</p><p>  弦太朗弯起嘴角，坐到贤吾的身边。</p><p>  “呐，弦太朗。如果只是光有什么意义呢？就算是最亮的星星也会黯淡，那么黯淡的星星会消失，进行这无望的循环。”</p><p>  “每颗星星都有它的意义，它们可能在离我们很远很远的地方消失了，可是跨越了数亿万光年，在你看的星空下留下曾经的光。虽然当你看见它的时候，它的使命就结束了，但它会在你的记忆里永恒。”</p><p>  “是吗？总有一天所有的星星都会消失，连月亮都会消弭于我们眼前，一味地望向星空根本没有任何意义。”</p><p>  “贤吾，不会的。如果有那一天，那么就让我做你的月亮吧，照亮星星的月亮。我们不是曾经约定过吗？”</p><p>  “噗呲，那么傻的约定你还记得啊？”</p><p>  “因为是对贤吾的承诺啊。”</p><p>  对你许下的诺言我永远刻在心上。</p><p>  “有一天，大家都不在了，你也没有出现在我的眼前……”</p><p>  “贤吾。”</p><p>  弦太朗握住身边人的手，温热的手心将他微凉的手掌包裹，如往常般安心。</p><p>  “无论如何我都在你身边，大家都会在你身边，属于你的月亮不会突然不见，属于我的星星也不会黯淡。”</p><p>  我心中的星星，会永远向我发出最耀眼的光芒。</p><p>  “弦太朗，谢谢你。有你在我才没有失去过希望。现在，我已经全部明白了，因此绝望的我是不是很逊？”</p><p>  贤吾反握住弦太朗的手，他的心里不再迷茫了。</p><p>  “贤吾在我这里是最亮眼的。”</p><p>  弦太朗扭头看向那个人，嘴角露出笑容，在他眼里，时间变换也好，夜空的星星或许会被乌云遮挡，但他身边的不会。因为贤吾只有一个。</p><p>  最接近月亮的星辰也只有一个。</p><p>  唯一一个。</p><p>后续:</p><p>  “那两个人……真是，至于这么快吗？”</p><p>  “晴人，你拿的是什么啊？”</p><p>  “我来看看，嗯……现在的年轻人感情都挺，挺奔放的哈。”</p><p>  “诶，原来他俩是这样的关系吗？！”</p><p>  “我以为你第一眼就看出来了，那两个人的氛围，不是我说，每时每刻我都想赶紧跑，谁愿意做电灯泡啊！”</p><p>  “晴人辛苦了……”</p><p>  “不是，嗯，想想好像又的确是。”</p><p>  “我看看那一天我需不需要加班。”</p><p>  今天的面影堂依旧吵吵闹闹呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>为什么核心开关会是幻门呢？因为这是剧情需要啊！<br/>本来只想写个千字短打应付一下没想到又差点突破万字大关。<br/>一时不知道说什么。<br/>我发现我有个被动，就是把贤吾写的和谁都像CP就是和弦太朗不像……<br/>话说为什么我写文只有一个套路啊！难道联动只能这样写了吗？！🈯贤吾受伤弦太朗和其他骑士打怪去救。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>